In recent years, fully electric or electronic watches have been suggested in which the time display, in place of traditional rotating hands, would be a series of lamps or lamp-like devices such as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,392 issued Aug. 28, 1973 to R. Gary Daniels. However, the high power consumption and cost of such devices has made such suggestions impractical.
More recent designs of fully electronic watches have resulted in the provision of more conventional circulating hand configurations for the display of time information such as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,549 issued July 16, 1974 to Bernard Feldman and U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,209 issued Nov. 17, 1970 to Norman C. Zatsky and Eugene R. Keeler. However, in attempting to provide the equivalent of circulating watch hands, these designs required a large number of electrical connections to the display, for example, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,549 a large number of electrical connections are required to display only twelve five minute interval hands necessitating the use of non-conventional minute indicating dots.